Box Animals Turn Humans!
by Tempesta del Cielo
Summary: The three mechanics, Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi, built a machine that would later cause chaos in Vongola. How will the tenth Vongola famiglia handle this? Warning for language and violence. TYL.
1. Prologue

**Hi again~ I've been doing various stories and I have to thank you for those who had read my stories! I was so happy! Well, anyway, let's begin the story, shall we? **

**Warning: Language and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Vongola Decimo, aka. Tsunayoshi Sawada, was doing his paperwork caused by his _beloved _guardians. He felt frustrated because of the number of paperwork he has to do. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," the brunette said without paying any attention to the person. The man with silver hair and green eyes, wearing a regular mafia suit came in.

"Juudaime, the three mechanics maniacs want to see us in their laboratory." The man informed calmly despite his words of description.

"Alright, thanks for informing me, Hayato." Tsuna replied as he smiled at his right-hand man and his storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera.

"It's my duty, juudaime." Hayato bowed and then walked out. Tsuna followed suit. When they got there, they noticed that all the guardians had gathered.

"Ah! Juudaime, I'm glad you're here!" Giannini exclaimed happily.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we invented a new machine that can improve the box animals' capabilities in combat. We haven't tried it yet so we don't know if it will work or not." The red haired man, Shoichi Irie, smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell do you mean?! What if it damages our box weapons?!" Hayato yelled angrily, not liking the idea of risking his box weapon. (For those who thought that Gokudera isn't quick tempered now after 10 years, you're wrong. I like the raging storm more than the calm storm. If I make Gokudera to be composed, there won't be any fun writing about him now will there?)

"Maa, maa...Hayato, calm down. I'm sure if something goes wrong, they could fix it." Vongola Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, smiled as he tried to stop the storm.

"We would have to try to know what will happen," The monotonous voice spoke up. The blond head, Spanner, looked up in bored expression as he ate his lollipop. "So summon your respective box animals and put them in front of the machine." They did what they was told. Tsuna brought out his Sky Lion, Natsu. Hayato brought out his Storm Cat, Uri. Takeshi brought out his Rain Swallow, Kojiro and Rain Dog, Jiro. Lambo brought out his Lightning Bull, Beef Bowl. Ryohei brought out his Sun Kangaroo, Kangaroo. Mukuro brought out his Mist Owl, Mukurowl. Kyoya brought out his Cloud Hedgehog, Roll.

After they put the animals in front of the machine, the animals start to glow and a bright light flashed before them. When the light died down, the group was shocked. Before them were...

* * *

**Gyahahaha! I am evil! I left a cliff hanger! But don't worry, I'll update as fast as possible and I won't abandon this story! Please review! I accept any kind of reviews! It makes me happy. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I updated this faster than I thought, hahaha! That's good, right? I won't leave the story like that if I could help it~ Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

After they put the animals in front of the machine, the animals started to glow and the bright light flashed before them. When the light died down, the group was shocked. Before them were human version of their animals. Natsu has blonde, messy hair (somewhat like Dino) and glittering golden eyes, wearing a black suit with orange shirt and black tie. Uri has red long curly hair (and I mean _red_) and flaming red eyes, also wearing a black suit and black tie but with red shirt underneath, matching her master's. Kojiro has blue straight hair and black eyes, wearing the same as the rest only with blue shirt. Jiro has light brown spiky hair (like Takeshi's) and sparkling blue eyes, the clothes are just like Kojiro's and Takeshi's. Beef Bowl has green messy hair (like Lambo's) and nature green eyes, wearing the same as the others but with green shirt. Kangaroo has blonde, lawn-style hair and bright yellow eyes, wearing a suit with yellow shirt. Mukurowl has indigo, straight hair (imagine Mukuro's hairstyle but without a pineapple), wearing a black suit, a tie and indigo colored shirt. Roll also has straight hair but purple colored, wearing just like the others.

"Oi, Shoichi! What's the meaning of this?!" Hayato roared. Shoichi flinched.

"Ahaha, i think it's cool!" Takeshi grinned.

"...I want to take a nap..." Lambo yawned.

"This EXTREMELY awesome!" Ryohei yelled as he punched the air upwards.

"Kufufufu~ This will be interesting." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn." That's all Kyoya muttered.

"This is an improvement of the box animals. We converted them into humans so the benefits would be that they could fight along side with you and still contain their original strength and skills or it may increased due to that they obtained their own weapons." Spanner explained, void of emotions. Tsuna walked towards the mechanics.

"This is a good idea, thanks you three." The brunette smiled.

"No problem, Vongola, it was in our interests." Spanner replied with a small smile and a lollipop in his mouth. Then Natsu ran to his boss.

"Look, boss! I can talk now!" He exclaimed excitingly. Now he could interact with his boss without any problems.

"Haha, that's nice, Natsu." Tsuna responded. As the two skies chat, the two storms rage.

"At least you can't scratch me anymore." Hayato said bluntly.

"Tch. Consider yourself lucky, you idiot of a master." Uri retorted as she turned away. Hayato growled.

"What did you say, you stupid cat?!" Then they started to bicker each other. In the meantime, with the rains.

"Ahahaha! Kojiro, Jiro, you're not small anymore!" Takeshi commented cheerfully.

"That's right! We're as big as you now!" Kojiro replied with a bright smile. Jiro nodded.

"Now we can play baseball together, hahaha." Takeshi joked. The two former animals suddenly went silent. With the suns.

"EXTREME! Let's EXTREMELY fight, uhh...EXTREME human Kangaroo!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for everybody else, and I pity your little ears, Kangaroo...has the same personality as Ryohei. Loud.

"You're EXTREMELY right, EXTREME master!" Kangaroo punched forward.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro let out his signature laugh.

"Hufufufu~" Ehh...Mukurowl laughed with a smirk.

"Kufufu~"

"Hufufu~"

_'Are they having a creepy laugh competition? Luckily, Daemon isn't here to add the creepiness...'_ The guardians, excluding Kyoya, thought the same thing.

"Hn. Herbivore." Kyoya managed to say something.

"...Carnivore..." As well as Roll, who doesn't want to anger his master.

"Well, then, since we had our little conversations, more or less, let's go back. We will have to find rooms for the 'former box animals' to stay." Tsuna suggested smoothly. The guardians and the...(I'll call them animals since I don't have any idea what to call them)...animals nodded. Then they went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review! I would very appreciate it and it will give me inspiration to continue the story! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ I don't have anything better to do so I decided to put a new chapter of 'Box Animals Turn Humans', hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

After the guardians went back to do their own businesses, Tsuna showed the FA (Former Animals) their rooms. Luckily, there are enough rooms for all of them. Right after that, Tsuna went back to clear his paperwork. Natsu, having Tsuna's personality, decided to help him with the huge piles of paperwork which helped a lot. The guardians and their FA's were getting along, except for Hayato and Uri, they always fight due to their same personality. Uri respects Tsuna and Natsu a lot, just like Hayato does. Takeshi absolutely doesn't have problems with his FA's. Lambo and Beef Bowl...all they did was sleep and eat. Ryohei and Kangaroo always box in the training room and yelling 'EXTREME'. Mukuro and Mukurowl always practice their creepy illusions on their everyday victim, Lambo. Kyoya and Roll would practice occasionally. So...overall, they're getting along, or so they thought...

On one random day, a limousine parked in front of the Vongola Mansion. A messy red haired man with red eyes and compass-like symbol in his eyes came out of the car and knocked on the gigantic double door of the mansion. The door opened, revealing an aged butler.

"Yes? May I help you, sir?" The butler asked politely.

"Yes, I would like to know if Vongola Decimo is in or not? I want to see him." The red haired man replied.

"Ah, yes, of course. He's in his office. Please, come this way." The butler lead the man to Tsuna's office. The man knocked on the door and when he heard, 'come in', he entered the room. Tsuna looked up at the man. His eyes widened.

"Enma! What are you doing here?" The brunette asked surprisingly. "I thought you were in Rome!"

"Heh...I just want to visit you, Tsuna-kun." Enma scratched his head in embarrassment. "What are you up to lately? Did I miss something interesting?"

"Something did happen. Well, you see-" Tsuna was cut off by a shout when someone came in.

"Boss! I heard that Enma-san's here! Where is-" Natsu stopped himself when he saw another guest in the room. Enma turned around to see a man with blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Enma asked confusingly. "How did you know my name?" Then he heard a chuckle from Tsuna.

"Enma, the man you're looking at is Natsu." Tsuna replied with an amusing smile. A complete silence.

"WHAT?! Natsu? You mean _he_ is your Sky Lion?!" A nod. "How did he turn into a human?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you before. Spanner, Giannini and Shoichi invented a machine that converts a box animal into a human form and those three converted all of our box animals into humans." Tsuna sighed. "I sometimes wonder how in the world did they think about these things and build them with no problems."

"I wonder that myself..." Enma sighed heavily. Natsu suddenly jumped to Enma and gave him a bear hug. "Ugh!"

"It's been so long, Enma-san! I really missed you!" He exclaimed happily, still clinging to Enma.

"Haha, I missed you, too!" Enma smiled. Tsuna chuckled at the scene.

* * *

Hayato was working on his studies about UMA's. Yes, he's still into that. His room was full with thick and thin books. Some was for helping Lambo studies because Tsuna asked him to help Lambo out. Hayato immediately accepted the task to teach the stupid cow. And most of them are about UMA's. Uri walked in. She snorted when she saw her master was studying stupid things.

"Che, why are you so into these kind of stupid things, anyway? I don't get it." Uri commented with bored expression. Hayato glared at her.

"What did you say, stupid woman?! UMA's are mysterious things and they might show up again!" He shouted.

"And rule the world? Tch, don't be ridiculous. I'd rather believe in ghosts than your impossibly stupid logic about an UMA." Uri argued.

"Say that again and I'll blow you up!" Hayato threatened as he brought out 8 dynamites. Uri ran out of the room with her tongue sticking out.

"I dare you." Uri stuck her tongue out as she ran out of the room.

"Why you...! Oi! Come back here, you idiot!" Hayato also ran out and chase the red haired woman. Unfortunately for Uri, she tripped over Beef Bowl's leg and fell face first. As she picked herself up, she kicked Beef Bowl on his face.

"Don't get in my way, you useless bull, you, too, stupid cow!" She yelled angrily as she smacked Lambo's head, causing him to cry and threw his grenades all over the place. Some accidentally hit Mukuro, Mukurowl, Kyoya and Roll. The four were furious, at Uri, Lambo, Beef Bowl and Hayato. Mukuro and Mukurowl casted illusions on them. Kyoya and Roll bit them to death. Takeshi, Jiro and Kojiro were trying to calm them down.

"Maa maa...calm down, it was just an accident." Takeshi said calmly and carefully not to add the fuel to the fire.

"Kufufu, I don't care if it's an accident or not, it still hit me." Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes.

"Hufufu, I agree with my master." Mukurowl nodded. Kyoya and Roll said nothing but quietly agreed with the pineapple king and continued with their 'biting to death' process.

"EXTREME fight!" Ryohei and Kangaroo yelled.

* * *

"Alright, I'll take my leave now." Enma said but when he was opening the door and about to walk out, a storm flame blasted through the wall and barely missed Enma who is now pale as a sheet and froze to the spot. Tsuna and Natsu suddenly ran out.

"Hey, Enma, are you alright? What happened?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Enma shakily pointed to the wall which was now vanished.

"S-storm f-flame...b-blasted...t-the wall..." Then the red head collapsed.

"Natsu, bring Enma to the infirmary, I'll take care of the rest." Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Natsu exclaimed playfully as he dragged Enma to the said room, literally. Tsuna shook his head with a small smile plastered on his face.

_'Hah...That Natsu...' _Then his face turned to serious. He walked into the room and he barely dodged the lamp that was flying towards him. "What the hell are you guys doing?" The whole room froze. They hesitantly turned to their obviously-pissed-off boss. If Tsuna cursed, that means he's really pissed off. "I'll ask you again. What the hell are you guys doing?" This time, Tsuna sent a sharp glare at everyone, making everyone flinched.

"We were just...uh...training...that's all..." Lambo excused. Everyone stared at him and thinking the same thing. _'Idiot...'_

"...There are training rooms. If that was the reason, why don't you use the damned training room? Now give me the real goddamn reason!" Tsuna shouted furiously.

"Uhh...I-I have some important things to do so...excuse me..." Hayato said nervously and he ran out.

"Y-yeah! That's right! I...uh...have some homework to do!" Lambo excused and ran out. The others did the same. Yes, even the almighty Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What am I going to do with those destructive guardians...?" He muttered to himself before went back to his office and continue his increased paperwork.

* * *

**Ne~ How about it? I need to thank you who favorite/follow/review my stories and that keeps me going! I love you all desu~ I didn't think that someone would like my story but it seems I was wrong! I'm very happy! Thank you! Sorry for the grammar if it's bad or something...hehe...bye for now~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ah! Hello again! Thanks for those who review/favorite/follow this story. I'm very grateful! I love ya all! This chapter might have hint of pairing and it will be probably obvious... This might turned out to be drabbles~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna was standing behind his desk in his office, looking at the garden through the window when a woman with red hair came in. "Excuse me, Decimo." She said as she bowed. The Vongola boss turned around.

"Ah, Uri, is there something you need?" Tsuna asked. The rays of the sun hit Tsuna's face causing it to create an aura-like around his face. Uri blushed at the sight.

_'...I never thought Decimo would be so handsome...WAIT! Did I just think that?! No! He's my boss and I just can't fall in love with him!' _Uri quickly shook her head harshly. Tsuna raised his eyebrow when he saw Uri blushed.

"Uh...Uri, are you alright? You're turning red." Tsuna asked as he leaned closer to her, causing Uri to blushed even more. At this rate, her whole face will turn incredibly red like her hair and her eyes.

"I-I'm alright, I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm the one who began that fight." The red haired woman explained.

"It's fine, besides, Natsu was there to help me with the paperwork, so don't worry about it." Tsuna smiled. Uri looked away (obviously to hide her blush).

"T-thank you, Decimo...t-then, excuse me..." She ran out quickly that she didn't even look where she's going. She bumped into her master, Hayato.

"Hey, watch it, stupid woman!" Hayato shouted angrily. Uri growled.

"_You _were in the way, idiot!" She yelled back. They glared at each other for several seconds.

"Where the hell did you go anyway?" Hayato asked, lowering his voice down. Uri blushed. "What's with you? I just asked where did you go and you suddenly blushed?"

"I-it's none of your business, octopus-head." Uri retorted. Veins popped out from Hayato's forehead.

"Tomato-head...you asked for it..." Hayato brought out his dynamites. Uri's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait! Fine...I'll tell you. I went to Decimo's office and apologized to him, happy?" She crossed her arms. Hayato lowered his dynamites.

"Idiot! I should be the one who apologize to him since I'm his right-hand man!" He shouted, ranting about 'right-hand man' things. Uri, who wasn't interested in these things, walked away and ignored him. She then met up with Natsu, Kojiro and Jiro.

"Oh, hey, Uri!" Natsu greeted cheerfully. Uri smiled.

"Hey, Natsu, Jiro, Kojiro, what were you doing?" She asked.

"Hehe...nothing really. Say, Uri, you want to go to the amusement park with us? We'll invite the others, too but I doubt Mukurowl and Roll will come." Natsu replied.

"Sure," Then the three invited the rest of the FA. It turned out that Kangaroo and Beef Bowl will come with them. They asked the driver to bring them to the amusement park that was nearby the Vongola mansion. Jiro suggested that they go in the haunted house first. When they went in, Natsu hid and walked behind Uri with his eyes closed, as well as Beef Bowl who hid behind Kangaroo. Then Kangaroo suggested for the roller coaster next, saying that it looks EXTREMELY fun. Uri screamed her heart out. Natsu, Jiro and Kojiro laughed. Beef Bowl fainted. Kangaroo kept yelling EXTREME. Beef Bowl suggested Go-Kart (I got this idea from the Inheritance Arc. Lambo's test. I noticed that he really enjoyed the Go-Kart part.). They rode the Go-Kart and kept bumping at each other. At the end of the day, they were all exhausted but they had fun.

* * *

**And...DONE! It was kinda random when I thought of this but I do want some the 'former animals' to have time together. Sometimes I felt like writing something fluff. Can't help it. But I hope you like it~ Please review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Um, hi again~ I've been busy with my final test in school. I'll try my best to update this as fast as possible! I hate to wait also...T-T**

**But I assure you that I won't ditch this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Lambo was sleeping peacefully in his room that he didn't even hear someone kicked the door open. "Oi, stupid cow! It's time to go to school!" It was Hayato who shouted. The said cow did not even flinch a bit.

"...Bakadera...don't steal ore-sama's candies..." Lambo sleep talked. This ticked Hayato's nerves.

"You'll be late to school and you'll get in detention! You don't want Juudaime to know that, do you?" The bomber continued furiously, knowing that if he mentions his boss, the stupid cow would wake up for he doesn't want to disappoint his big brother. As he expected, Lambo sprung up from his bed, eyes fully opened. He quickly took a shower and put on his clothes. Then two other people barged in.

"Hey, stupid bull, you have to go to school as well! Since your lazy master have to go too!" Uri shouted as she dragged Beef Bowl in, literally. Hayato stared at her. It's like staring at himself but girl version. Uri whispered to the bull's ear. "If you don't, I'll ask Mukurowl to cast an illusion on you." Beef Bowl shivered. He immediately obeyed the red hair. Lambo and Beef Bowl prepared themselves for school and a few minutes later, the driver sent them to school.

"Alright, students, we have a transfer student today, his name is Rafael Ferda (I think that if he were to call himself 'Beef Bowl', it would be so weird and hilarious so I made up a name.) and he will be studying with us from now on." The teacher announced.

"It's nice to meet you," Beef Bowl "Rafael Ferda" said lazily as he walked to the empty seat next to the girl with blonde hair and green eyes. There were whispers around the class about 'Rafael'.

"Look at him, he acted like he was that good-for-nothing Lambo."

"Yeah, you're right! I bet his scores are going to be incredibly low."

"But he's kind of cute, ya know."

"At least better than No-good Lambo."

"Yeah, I agree!"

"Silence! You shouldn't talk bad about other students!" The teacher scolded. The students immediately shut up. Both Rafael and Lambo sighed in relieve that they don't have to here anymore whispering. When the teacher taught mathematics, the two lazy bums fell asleep. Math is the first subject on their hate list. The math teacher saw this so he called Lambo to solve the problem on the board but he couldn't do it so the teacher called Rafael next, he could do it but with a little struggle.

"How did you do it, Beef Bowl?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Being a box animal doesn't make you stupid, you know, and plus with human's brain, we can plan battle strategies. Like what those mechanics said, that machine improved our capabilities." Rafael said lazily.

"Hmph, I'm not _that_ stupid." Lambo replied as he looked away. Rafael took a glance at him before looking away as well.

"Then why don't we compare our scores when we have a test?" He challenged. Lambo shuddered a bit, not wanting Rafael to notice it.

"Fine, then," The lightning guardian accepted the challenge.

The next day, they have a math test. Lambo was nearly pulling his hair out.

_'Gah! Why can't I do it?!' _Lambo thought. He looked at Rafael from the corner of his eyes and saw that he's able to do it smoothly but not as much as Hayato did. Lambo decided to write whatever was on his mind down on the test. Then, when they finished, they sent the tests back to the teacher. When the next day came, they received the test papers back.

"Lambo Bovino, what is the meaning of this?" The teacher showed Lambo's test paper. On the answer's lines, Lambo wrote 'grape candies', 'ahodera', '10000 lollipops' and other ridiculous things. The whole class laughed except for Rafael who sighed and shook his head at his master's stupidity. Rafael showed Lambo his test paper, 76 out of 100. Lambo's eyes widened as he snatched the paper from his 'box animal' but then he wore a bored expression again and threw the paper away.

"Ore-sama doesn't care about these useless scores. I better get back and eat some more of my hidden lollipop." Lambo shrugged as he walked away, leaving Rafael dumbfounded. He can't believe that his master would be this ignorant.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoy a little moment with Lambo and Beef Bowl 'Rafael'. It was quite a challenge trying to think a nice plot and I hope it would turn out nicely. Thanks for those who favorite/follow/review my stories! XD See ya on the next chapter, guys! Oh! And if this isn't too much to ask, please review~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, minna! I love you so much~! I was so happy to know that you people enjoyed my stories! I can't be happier...can I? Maa, I'm still happy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

* * *

Outside the Vongola Mansion, the two pineapple illusionists were sitting next to the huge pond with beautiful water lilies. They always enjoyed a peaceful atmosphere around the forest without hearing any explosions, shouts or any other disturbing sounds. Chrome was giving the fish her bread. She likes to feed the fish. In the meantime, Mukuro was watching her with a smile. He can't get enough with this pleasant silence but things don't always go the way they want. A grenade flew through the window and fell into the water. A second later, an explosion occurred. Chrome backed away quickly and Mukuro summoned his trident, ready to stab whoever messed with their peace. Then he saw Roll and Mukurowl fighting as Kyoya was biting Lambo and Beef Bowl to death for disturbing the peace and made a ruckus.

* * *

What happened was...Mukurowl was enjoying his chocolate cake, surprisingly, he also likes chocolates just like Mukuro, when Lambo and Beef Bowl came in with Kyoya and Roll chasing them. Lambo tripped and his face met with the chocolate cake Mukurowl was eating. Dark aura surrounded the indigo haired man. Roll, amused, charged at Mukurowl. Mukurowl blocked the attack with his illusion.

"How dare you...how dare you ruined my chocolate cake...?" Mukurowl said in dangerously low tone of voice. Lambo and Beef Bowl gulped. Kyoya caught up with Lambo and smacked him on the head. Lambo wailed as he pulled out his grenades from who-knows-where and threw it carelessly. One of them flew through the window and accidentally blew up the pond.

"Kufufu~ May I know what happened here?" Mukuro asked as his expression darkened.

"Master! This idiot cow messed with my chocolate cake!" Mukurowl shouted. He grabbed Lambo and pulled him in front of him to face Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ Chocolate? He messed with chocolates? I give you permission to torture him." Mukuro narrowed his eyes. Mukurowl smirked.

"Hufufufu~ With my pleasure..." He turned to face Lambo who shivered in fear.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii! Wahh!" Mukurowl was already dragged the cow away from the scene. Kyoya and Roll turned their attention to Beef Bowl. Beef Bowl flinched and ran away as fast as he could. The two aloof clouds chased him. After awhile, Tsuna and Hayato came.

"I thought I heard someone called my name." Tsuna stated as he looks around.

"Maybe you're just hearing things, Juudaime." Hayato said. Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he saw the pond.

"What happened here, Mukuro?"

"Oya, you're accusing me?" Mukuro also narrowed his mismatched eyes.

"I did not. I merely asked." Tsuna replied calmly.

"Kufufu~ the stupid cow blew up the pond." When Tsuna was about to say more, Chrome budged in.

"Boss, please don't punish Lambo-kun too much." She pleaded. Tsuna smiled at her kindness.

"Don't worry, Chrome, I won't." He assured. Chrome sighed in relief. Tsuna walked away with his right-hand man. When he found Lambo, Tsuna punished Lambo by not letting him eat sweets for one month. After that, they rebuilt the pond to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**How was it? This time is the mists! I always made Lambo and Beef Bowl to be a trouble maker, didn't I? Hahaha! There won't be any fun if those two didn't show up. Please review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi and I'm really sorry for the late update! I was busy with things lately. I didn't mean to leave it like that but I was troubled myself! Please, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Today was a peaceful day, birds chirping, wind blowing gently, everything sounds perfect...not. Yes, the outside world might sound perfect but nothing's perfect in Vongola Mansion. The mansion has always been in chaos but today...was more than ever.

Tsuna woke up with a slight headache. His hyper intuition warned him that something will happen today and he's not going to like it. Tsuna brushed it off at first since he wanted to have a peaceful morning but he would soon regret for ignoring it. He had breakfast after taking a shower and then he went to his office to try to finish his paperwork. After awhile working on the huge pile of paperwork, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsuna responded. Then a rather old butler came in.

"Decimo, the Varia has come. They said they'll be in this mansion for awhile because their mansion was damaged greatly." The butler informed. Tsuna's eyes widened in both horror and surprise.

"What? Did the enemy attacked them or something?" Tsunami asked.

"You should ask them that." Then the butler quickly got out of the office when the door flew across the room. Tsuna jumped in his seat.

"VOOOOIIIIIII! Vongola brat! We'll stay here for awhile!" The white haired man, Squalo, yelled as he swung his sword.

"Squalo, stop yelling already. I don't want anymore ruckus here." Tsuna replied calmly but unfortunately, the Varia leader, Xanxus ignored him.

"Trash, you better got wines and meats here or I'll shoot you." Xanxus threatened coldly. Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Don't worry, we have them here, ask the butlers or maids to bring you some." The brunette replied.

"Shishishi, where are we going to stay, peasant?" The blonde, Belphegor, asked with his usual grin.

"There are empty rooms on third floor, you can stay there for the time being." Tsuna explained.

"Hmph." Xanxus and his gang left the room and Tsuna sighed once more, hoping for the peace to last but it seems that his wish will not come true. He heard screams and shrieks from outside and metals clashing sounds and explosions. He face-palmed.

* * *

As the Varia was walking out of the office, Beef Bowl ran into Squalo and they both fell to the floor.

"VOOIIII! What the hell are you doing?!" Squalo yelled angrily.

"AHHHH! Forgive me, forgive me!" Beef Bowl panicked as he bowed. The Varia was utterly confused.

"The hell with you?" Squalo questioned confusingly.

"Ahaha, Squalo! You're here!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully. "It seems that you guys are having fun with Beef Bowl."

"VOOIII! Does it look like we're having fun here?!" Squalo shouted back.

"EXTREME boxing!" Then Kangaroo ran in while punching the air. Lussuria smiled.

"Oh my! Another passionate boxer!" Then she, er, he ran to Kangaroo. "You're just like Ryohei-kun~"

"...M-master! I EXTREMELY needed help here!" Kangaroo backed away slowly and then ran through the hallway as fast as he could with Lussuria hot on his tail.

"Don't run~"

"Shishishi, that gay bastard found his new toy." Bel laughed.

"Senpai, it's not nice to call others 'gay'." Fran said in monotonous voice.

"Shut up, froggy." Bel threw his unique knives on Fran's frog hat.

"That hurts, senpai."

"Shishishi, who cares?" Bel brushed it off.

"Shut up, trashes." Xanxus continued to his temporally room.

"Ah! Wait for me, boss!" Leviathan said as he followed Xanxus, the others followed suit.

"Trash, get me a bottle of wine." Xanxus ordered.

"Yes, boss!" The Levi hurried to the kitchen to do his boss a favor before he gets mad. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his opponent in the ring conflict ten years ago. "Oi, brat, where's the wine?" Lambo looked back.

"Dunno." He replied simply.

"Oi, don't defy boss' orders!" Levi raised his voice.

"Whose boss?" Lambo retorted. Veins popped out of Levi's forehead.

"You...! Just give me the damn wine!" He yelled.

"I don't know, I told you. I don't drink wines." Lambo turned and continued to find his hidden candies. Levi turned to one of the frightened audience.

"Where's the wine?" He asked dangerously.

"T-they are in the fridge, s-sir..." Then Levi let go of the poor man as he walked to the fridge and brought out one of the wine bottles and took the wine glass. Everyone in the kitchen was relieved that he finally gone, except Lambo who totally ignored Levi.

"I'm back, boss!" Levi said as he walked in Xanxus' room.

"Trash, you're slow." Xanxus commented coldly.

"I-I'm sorry, boss..." Levi lowered his head in shame. He poured the wine in his boss' glass. Xanxus took a sip.

"Get out of my room."

"Yes, boss!" Levi quickly obeyed his boss and ran out of the room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this one sucks! I'll do it better! I might write more of Varia's parts next chapter and I would hope for it to be better than this. Sorry again for late update! Thank you for those who review/favorite/follow! I really appreciated it! See you again next time! Jane~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ah, hi again! This is for making up for late update on last chapter. This chapter will probably be more about Varia parts. I'll try to keep it not too out of character because it would be weird if Xanxus became soft, right? Hehe, anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Xanxus woke up and did his usual morning routine, drink a bottle of wine. At breakfast, being independent as he was, he ordered the maid to get a well-cooked meat to his room and ate there. The morning was going great and he secretly felt relieved that Levi's not here to bother him all the time. The great Xanxus also needed his personal space. If he didn't get what he wants, he would go on rampage.

As Xanxus was walking down the hallway, a grenade just barely passed him. He glared in front of him and saw Lambo running from Mukurowl. Xanxus raised his eyebrow.

"WAHHH! Tsuna-nii! Takeshi-nii! Chrome-nee! Help!" Lambo yelled as he ran from the pedophile as fast as he could.

"Hufufu~ You ate all my chocolate cakes, I will not forgive you. Face your punishment!" Then Mukurowl made an illusion of creepy things (you're free to imagine what creepy illusion he made) on Lambo who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Lambo did an usual thing, throwing the grenades all over the place and several hit Xanxus. Out of his anger and annoyance, Xanxus released his flame of wrath.

"Fucking trashes, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Xanxus' scars on his face spread wide.

"Hufufufu, this is getting interesting." Mukurowl smirked amusingly as he took his stance. Lambo, who stood still in front of the upcoming deadly battle, looked back and forth frighteningly before running away. A second later of Lambo's escape, the two started fighting, wrecking the whole place.

* * *

**I'm truly sorry about really late update! I was busy with other stuffs and yeah! This and several next chapters will be shorter than usual. Sorry again for the late update! Please review...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for those who still reading this story! I'm really grateful! As I mentioned in the last chapter, this and several next chapters will be shorter than usual since it's about the Varia and all...I'll try my best to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Squalo was really annoyed this morning ever since he woke up. Last night, he dreamed that Lussuria forced Squalo to wear a maid costume and forced him to work in a cafe. Because of his extremely long hair, the customers mistaken him for a girl and asked him to go out with them. He would have cut them in half if he had his sword with him. One of the guys tried to kiss him but luckily, that was when he woke up as he sweat bullets. He didn't know why he dreamed that in the first place. Then Mukuro and Mukurou showed up.

"VOOIII! What the hell are you two doing?! Get the hell out of my way!"

"Kufufu~" With his signature laugh, the two disappeared into the mist. In front of Squalo was an illusion of himself wearing a maid costume. His eyes widened in realization.

"VOOIIIIIII! So you made me dream about that fucking thing! I'll fucking kill you!" Squalo cursed at the illusionists. He was beyond rage now that he knew the reason behind that ridiculous dream of his.

"Hufufu~ If you can, that is." Mukurou said with a smirk matched with Mukuro's as they disappeared again.

"VOOOIIIII! Come back here, you dumbass!" Squalo yelled furiously. Those two damned illusionists are so dead if he caught them.

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Well, it's for making up the last chapter's late update so I have to update this a lot faster than any other chapters. I have no idea where this came from. It just popped out of my head :P Thanks for those who followed/favorite/review. I'm pretty satisfied of the numbers of followed and favorited but I need more reviews. Suggestions, corrections, comments, anything. That way I'll have something to push me forward or else I won't be updating for a long time just because I have no idea what to write. So please review~ That will make me really happy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, minna-san! I know that I was late for the update but I didn't have an idea. I'm sorry for that but I'll try my best to update this story as fast as I can (that is if I have any idea but I will do my best nontheless) Sorry for my laziness though. I didn't really feel like writing so I didn't update but after reading the reviews I've got, I felt my dying will flame lit up along with my resolve to write. (Besides, I'm wearing my Vongola Ring)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Belphegor was finding something to be a practice target for his throwing knives when he saw Hayato and Uri bickering at each other like cats.

"Shishishi, seems like the prince found two." Bel stated as he brought up his knives and threw it at the other two storms who barely dodged.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot prince?!" Hayato shouted angrily at the blonde, bringing out his dynamites out as well.

"You want a death wish, doggy prince?" Uri asked dangerously as she brought out her short knives.

"Shishishi, the one who would be asking for death wishes is you peasants." Then Belphegor threw more of his knives but Hayato bombed them with his dynamites. Uri charged at Belphegor who dodged the stab. "Like that will work on the prince, tomato."

"What did you just call me?!" Uri shouted. She'd never appreciate her new nickname and she would kill whoever called her that.

"To-ma-to~" Bel mocked.

"Oh! And look at you! You cut your hair like a dog! And why don't you show your eyes, huh? I bet they're so ugly that you were too embarrassed to show them! Even my own stupid master refused to admit that he's old although the obvious evidence was there!" Uri finished the last part with her finger pointing to Hayato's hair.

"Oi! Teme! My hair color is a natural color and I'm not freaking old!" Hayato yelled furiously.

"Dog...? You dare compare a prince like me to a lowly dog...? And why I hid my eyes are none of your business, peasant. I'll kill you."

Gokudera already brought out his Flame Arrow at this point and Belphegor brought his Storm Squirrel, Mink out.

"Take this!" Then they started battling.

"Shishishi, the prince wants to see blood."

"Your damn sadistic side was more than enough and we already know that you are a freak so would you please STOP GRINNING AND LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT?!" Uri's yell rang through the hall for the next several meters.

* * *

**Ridiculous ending, I know...but I kinda wanted the storm group since they're short tempered and are fun to write. EXTREME thank you for your reviews/follow/favorite! I don't know when this will be finish because in case my mind came up with something random and that includes this chapter. I mean I don't know where this came from. I just wrote it down whatever is on my mind but I'm still glad that I updated something. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I just happened to have an idea popped out from my head so I decided to try it out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

One late night, Mammon was floating around the mansion since he didn't know what to do when Lambo and Beef Bowl came to him.

"Mammon!" Lambo called as he stopped to breathe, as well as Beef Bowl. "Mammon, we've been looking all over for you!"

"Hm? What is it?" Mammaon asked in his usual bored tone.

"I want you to do something." Lambo said with a mischievous smirk.

"Before I ask what, do you have something to offer to me?"

"I'll pay you, don't worry." Lambo assured the money maniac illusionist then he leaned to Mammon and whispered something. "I want you to do this..."

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up and did his usual morning routine. When he looked at himself, his hair was blue colored instead of his usual brown.

"What in the world happened to my hair?!"

* * *

Natsu found himself in the same situation. His hair was bright pink!

"GAAHHH! My hair!"

* * *

Hayato was in no different condition. He was extremely irritated and frustrated by what he is seeing. His head looked like an actual octopus! Correction, his head _was_ an octupus. His hair, instead of normal human's hair, it made of red octopus' tentacles.

"I'll blow up whoever did this to me..."

* * *

Uri looked like she's going to rip her hair out. Her hair was still red but was cut short to her ears and some of the hair stuck up at the middle of her head, dyed in green color.

"My hair looked like a tomato...I want to murder someone!"

* * *

Takeshi's hair still has the same style but dyed in colorful colors. Pink, red, purple, yellow, orange, blue, white, black, brown, green.

"It's kinda cool...I guess...?"

* * *

Jiro's hair was half purple half blue with his same style.

"...What...?"

* * *

Kojiro's hair was half black half white, still the same style.

"Don't tell me I'm already old...half of my head..."

* * *

Ryohei's hair was still a same style as before but with green color like a lawn.

"My hair is EXTREMELY green!"

* * *

Kangaroo's hair was a highlight yellow.

"It's EXTREMELY yellow!"

* * *

Kyoya looked like he's ready to bite someone to death in an instant. His hair was waist-long and blonde color, like a girl.

"I'll bite the one who did this to death!"

* * *

Roll felt the same as his master. He has shoulder-long white hair.

"I'll send them to hell."

* * *

Mukuro was so going to stab someone a million times. His hair was yellow with the sticking hair was green, making him looked like a pineapple.

"Kufufu~I'll make the one who dared to mess with my hair face hell like never before."

* * *

Chrome wasn't as disturbed as Mukuro but she wasn't pleased with it either. Her hair was pink with yellow streak.

"..."

* * *

Mukurowl has green hair with various red streaks. His face darkened as his murderous aura flowed around him.

"Hufufu~Are they messing with me...?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the mansion, Lambo and Beef Bowl laughed their hearts out with Mammon counting his money with satisfaction.

"I really want to see their priceless face!" Lambo said loudly as he laughed. They both laughed so hard that they ended up rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, me too but I treasure my life, though." Beef bowl agreed. Lambo gulped when he thought about the consequences they'll face when the rest find out. He was sure that he will get pass Natsu, Takeshi, Jiro, Kojiro, Ryohei, Kangaroo and Chrome but the others...he didn't know. He'd never seen Tsuna got angry before. Hayato will for sure kill him, along with Uri, Mukuro, Mukurowl, Kyoya and Roll.

* * *

Hayato walked out of the room to see Uri with strange hairstyle and Natsu with pink hair.

"What? You guys, too?" Hayato asked surprisingly.

"And I see someone pulled a prank on you too." Uri said as she smirked. "Which matched with your usually octupus head."

"Look who's talking! You looked like a tomato!" Hayato pointed to Uri accusingly. Uri was about to retort when Natsu cut them off.

"Would you two stop arguing and go see boss if he knows who did this?!"

"You're right, let's go." Then the trio headed to Tsuna's office. Hayato knocked on the door and went in when he heard 'come in'. The three were in for a surprise when they saw their blue haired boss. "Juudaime...? Don't tell me you too...?"

"Yeah...me too..." Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his head. The other 5 came in with strange hair colors. Hayato laughed at their colors, especially Ryohei's.

"AHAHAHA! Lawn-head! Your hair looked like an actual lawn!"

"And yours looked like an EXTREME octopus!" Ryohei shouted very loudly. Not long after, the rest came in. Everyone was speechless when they saw Mukuro, Mukurowl and Kyoya. They were the worst of all.

"K-K-Kyoya...y-you looked like a-a girl..." Tsuna said, unable to maintain his shock.

"It's EXTREMELY blonde and long!" Ryohei shouted as he touched the prefect's now long hair.

"Touch it and I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya threatened with dangerous, narrowed eyes.

"And what's with pineapple and watermelon...?" Kangaroo pointed to Mukuro and Mukurowl.

"Say that again and I'll increase the holes on your body." Mukuro narrowed his eyes. After awhile of commenting each other's hair, the Varia came in and Squalo was going to say something when they saw the Vongola Guardians.

"VOOOIIII! What the hell is going on in here?! A fancy hair color festival?!" Squalo roared.

"My! You all are looking gorgeous! I'm so proud that you guys decided to follow my beautiful traits~" Lussuria said as he drifted into his lala land.

"WE DID NOT!" All of Vongola shouted at him with denial rang clearly in their voice.

"So who did this to our hair?!" Kangaroo shouted.

"If we think about this thoroughly, who aren't in this room?" Tsuna asked.

"...AH! The stupid cow and Beef Bowl!" Hayato replied as everything was clicking into places.

"Exactly and that means they did this. Could someone please go get him? I'll let those who are interested in torturing cows enjoy themselves as they doing so." Tsuna smiled evilly, which made everyone shivered, even the Varia.

"I'll go, juudaime."

"Alright." Then Hayato left the room. After awhile, Hayato came in with two teens in his hands, crying loudly. "Okay, Lambo, Beef Bowl, why did you do this?"

"WAHH! I-it's not only us! Mammon also helped us!" Lambo pointed to the floating Arcobaleno.

"They asked me for help, Vongola. I merely followed them." Mammon said.

"Stay first. Who wants to torture the cows?" Tsuna asked. Hayato, Uri, Mukuro, Mukurowl, Kyoya and Roll raised their hands. "Very well, do whatever you want to. Oh and do torture them for me, Takeshi, Jiro, Kojiro, Ryohei, Kangaroo, Chrome and Natsu, alright?" The rest nodded as they smirked and turned to the two terrifying lightnings and started punishing them but not before Tsuna and the rest got out of the office.

* * *

**And...that's it! This chapter's long! Seriously, I didn't expect it to be this long but it was satisfying somehow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~ They make me super happy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ah, I'm back! Thanks to himitsuTenshixakuma-san, I've got an idea for this story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Lussuria was sitting on the chair, thinking how he can lighten up the mansion even more after witnessing those wonderful hair color last week. After awhile of thinking, he figured something out. He skipped to Fran's room and knocked on the door.

"Fran-chan~ It's Luss-nee~" Lussuria called. A second later, the door opened, revealing the boy with green straight hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Luss-nee, what is it?" Fran asked in his monotonous voice.

"Well, I wonder if you could go shopping with me~" The girly man replied.

"I guess it won't hurt." Fran said boringly.

"I knew I can count on you~" Then Lussuria hugged Fran tightly. The two went to the town and bought some (a lot of) clothes. Not the clothes for men, remind you. Skirt, blouses, ribbons, hair clips, dresses, long wigs, lip sticks and other women accessories.

"Luss-nee, why are you buying these things? Most of us are guys, not girls." Fran reminded the Varia's sun guardian. He was utterly confused ever since they went into the first store.

"I know, Fran-chan~ that's why I'm buying these stuffs for all of you!" Lussuria smiled happily as he spun around. Fran visibly gulped. When they got back to the mansion, Fran was the first unlucky victim. He was dressed in dark green blouse with pink small flowers on each sleeves and emerald green knee-length skirt with matched flowers. His usually short green hair was covered in long, curly green hair.

"Luss-nee, I totally looked like a girl now." Fran said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful, Fran-chan! Maybe I can try on someone else!" Then Lussuria dragged Fran out of the room. His next victim was...Squalo.

"VOOIII! Lussuria! What are you doi-?! AHHH!" When they came out, Squalo was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black knee-length skirt with white small dots. His long white hair was tied in a braid with a red ribbon at the end. "VOOOOIIIIIII! I AIN'T WEARING THIS YOU GAY BASTARD!"

Next poor victim was...Hayato. He was dressed in red short-sleeved blouse and pink floor length dress. He was wearing a waist-long silver wig which was tied in a high ponytail. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hayato shouted as he tried to run after Lussuria. Keyword was: _tried_. Because of his long dress, he tripped and fell face first.

Next...was Kyoya. He was dressed in violet gown with purple flowers at the end of the dress. He was wearing a long black wig with small yellow flower hair clip. "KAMIKOROSU!" Then the two started chasing, more like, Kyoya chasing Lussuria with an EXTREME murderous aura.

And after Kyoya lost sight of Lussuria, Lussuria continued to find another victim which was Natsu.

Natsu was dressed in an orange shirt with red curved straps and yellow skirt with 3 orange stars on the side. He was wearing a blond curly wig with orange headband and a yellow ribbon. After that he sulked in the corner of the room. "...I'm going to lose my sanity from all of this..."

Lussuria caught another victim; Mukurowl

The poor Mukurowl was forced to dress in a pink fluffy gown with a golden tiara on his head. He wore pink elbow-length gloves and long, wavy indigo wig. Like a _princess_.

"Too bad...I ran out of dresses but oh well, this will do~" Lussuria smiled brightly as he brought all the dressed people; Fran, Squalo, Hayato, Kyoya, Natsu and Mukurowl. Fran had his bored expression. Squalo was yelling and swinging his sword around angrily. Hayato was blushing and yelling at Lussuria in the same time. Kyoya sent a death glare at Lussuria. Natsu hung his head down to hide his reddened face. Mukurowl was preparing his trident to stab the certain Varia member.

It was then when Tsuna and Takeshi came back from the meeting in Venice. When they went in they were shocked to the core at what they're seeing. They jaw dropped.

"What on earth...?" Tsuna trailed off.

"Is this some kind of a festival or something?" Takeshi asked dumbly.

"You idiot! No it isn-" Hayato shouted but soon cut off by Lussuria.

"I was inspired by the incident last week so I decided to make a cross-dressing festival this time~ Aren't they look beautiful and adorable~? They all fit so well~" Lussuria said happily, earning a death glare from the _models _who looked like they were going to kill someone soon. "I would've dressed you up too if I hadn't ran out of clothes, Tsu-chan~"

"N-no...I-it's alright, Lussuria. Y-you don't have to trouble yourself..." Tsuna quickly and politely declined. He didn't want to be in the same situation as his fellow comrades. He didn't even _want _to imagine himself wearing those clothes. He had his own pride, thank you very much.

"Ahaha! Tsuna, it seems that Lussuria really wanted you to dress like that." Takeshi laughed carefree-ly. Tsuna dead panned.

"Do I look like a girl, Takeshi...?" He asked.

"Nope but Hayato does." Takeshi pointed to the now girly Hayato who was clenching his fist.

"Shut it, baseball idiot! I am _not _enjoying this, you know!"

"Really? I mean, you really do look like a girl." Takeshi pointed out. SNAP!

"That's it...You're so dead!" Hayato yelled furiously but when he tried to chase the taller man, he tripped his dress and fell. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE CRAPS!"

* * *

**The credit of the idea goes to ****himitsuTenshixakuma-san desu! He/she suggested me to do a cross-dressing so I did! And it turns out that Lussuria fit in that description so I made him the main character in this chapter. Thank you again for review/favorite/follow my stories! If anyone has any request please feel free to ask! I'll do my best to make them!**


End file.
